Portal 3 Part 1:Return To Aperture
by Jay Dragonarc
Summary: THIS FANFIC IS CURRENTLY BE REWRITTEN!Basically,this will start with some diary entries from the past,then Wheatley will return...Oh and Black Mesa will appear And a Cut Character will appear...This is set after Portal 2 and is AU.
1. Chapter 1:Wheatley

Portal 3:Past,Present and Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal if I did, then Portal 7 would be now.

Authors Note: This the 1st of3 three prologues made from diary entry.1st wheatley, then Doug and then Chell.

Aperture Science Portable Electro-Diary Entry 129-21/7/2003

Worker 23934-Wheatley Pendleton Age 17

Dear Diary,

I Went back home and my brother, Andrew, Mother Molly

and Dad Albert didn't answer the door and it seems maybe the last

surviving Pendleton. It all started at the very start of the day,we

were testing the new Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System-

GLaDOS for short. It malfunctioned and launched 5 neurotoxin

missiles nearby. It seems the neurotoxin has worn off and now they

are making a Intelligence Dampening Sphere. All they need is a

Smart Worker who's willing to become stupid and pour

their soul into the sphere and have their body frozen.

However, i have calculated a error in the Theory but nobody

will listen besides Chell and Doug. GLaDOS will kill us at this rate so

Doug has arranged a escape tunnel for Me, Him, Mel and Chell.

However, thats a backup plan for if i fail to sabotage GLaDOS.

I, Wheatley Pendleton, Must do it!

Authors Note: Cameo in a later chapter to whoever answers this question correctly first.

Question-Where did I get the surname Pendleton from?


	2. Chapter 2:Chell's Diary

Portal 3:Past,Present and Future

Authors note: This will be a 3-part story as Part 1 will have 9 chapters then Part 2 will have 10 then part 3 will have and now its Wheatley, chell then doug for order of diary and in this chell has been adopted. Congrats to Aros13 for earning a cameo in a later chapter.

Chell XENON-Adoption surname-worker 23926

Aperture Science Portable Electro-Diary entry 119-21/7/2003

Dear Diary,

It seems that Wheatley had to move in with me and my adopted family,see his family were dead and the house was returned to the bank. Why did they die? because GLaDOS malfunctioned. They're making a solution-a intelligence dampening sphere. However Wheatley has discovered a error in the theory but only me and Doug believe him. Doug has a plan: sabotage GLaDOS or failing that use a vent above the cyro-chambers to get to a bunker. Here's hoping we succeed…


	3. Chapter 3:Doug's Diary

Portal 3:Past,Present and Future Disclaimer:I dont own Portal.  
>Aperture Science Portable Electro-Diary entry 231-257/2003 Worker 21376-Doug Rattman Age 25 Todays the day and Wheatley went missing yesterday.  
>Seems Aperture Science Caught him and they're fitting the Intelligence Dampening countdown's begun and GLaDOS will start up in one me,My daughter Mel and Chell are about to head for the bunker but i worry,i have 4 pills left,thats 2 days worth.<br>After 2 days,i will go this is it... 


	4. Chapter 4:Space!

Chapter 4:Space!  
>Authors Note:Sorry bout the delay had a tiring this story all the cores got pulled into and about the timeline,its 1 week after portal 2.<p>Most People would love to be in space but not Wheatley.<br>"Space!"said the Space Core for the Trillionth time.  
>"yeah i know mate but you do have to keep saying that?"Said Wheatley."Im really angry!"said Angry Morality core as usual kept silent."Fact:we have just drifted out of our galaxy"said Fact Core."I wish we could go on an adventure"said Adventure Core.<br>"Man,1 week and im going insane"said Wheatley."Whats that?"said Curiosity was a orb-shaped spaceship.A claw came out the ship and caught them all then pulled them into the ship... 


	5. Chp 5:Imperion City and In the SpaceShip

Portal 3:Past,Present And Future

Chapter 5:Imperion City and Inside The Spaceship

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay. My Laptop died so i have a new

one. Oh and i fixed a few words that kept going missing in previous

chapters. Oh and Aros your Cameo is in Chapter 7!

"A week of Walking, Stopping and Eating Apples off trees, how very

bori..."Thought Chell, her thoughts interrupted by the sight of a city.

She walked around the city for 4 minutes with no sight of anyone.

She stopped when the Companion Cube Started vibrating...

"Was it going to explode?"thought Chell...

Meanwhile aboard the spaceship, Wheatley was panicking."What if this

is one of HER Ships?"thought Wheatley."NO! want Space again!"

shouted The Space core."Hello! Bowties Are Cool!"Said A Core On a Stand.

"Who are you?"Said The Curiosity core."He's the Cool Core" said a Tall, Blonde-Haired Man.

"And you are?"Said Wheatley."Oh I'm Jayk I collect Aperture Products that send Distress Signals"

Said Jayk."Fact: None of us sent a distress signal" Said Fact Core."I did" Said The Morality Core.

Jayk then walked over to a computer which was bleeping."Weird, there's a distress signal coming

From a Mark 1 weighted companion cube but its in Imperion City, I won't go there, lots of rebels

There, oh well" said Jayk. "Wait did you say Mark 1 Weighted Companion Cube? If so, please take

me there ,I have someone who's carrying that to say sorry to" said Wheatley. "fine, but I have to find

some Aperture Science Robotic-Exo Skeletons to stick all of you in, should be some lying about here..

Meanwhile, Chell was in a panic."I need to find cover!"Thought Chell. She ran for the dumpster to

Take cover behind when there was a Flash…

To Be Continued in the Next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6:Gabe Lenwel

Portal 3:past,present and future

Chapter 6:Gabe Lenwel

Authors Note: Another Cameo Question:

Who's Gabe Lenwel Based off?

First to answer Correctly will get the second cameo Which will be in Chapter 13 or 14

Chell Was surprised by the flash and it turned out the companion cube hadn't exploded but a small

Chip had detached and it transformed into a screen. On the Screen was GLaDOS, "Oh No!"thought

Chell."This is a recorded message, you have activated the Aperture Distress Signal, I'm guessing

You're a Black Mesa Member and soon a Aperture Brand Distress Cruiser will soon arrive at

Your location" said The Recorded GLaDOS. It was at that Jayk's Space Ship landed next to Chell.

Chell Clutched her Companion Cube Tightly as the Space Ship opened and Jayk and Wheatley walked

Out. "Wheatley has the same kind of body as the 2 bots that stood next to the lift when GLaDOS

Let her go, Maybe He was working with HER" Thought Chell. It was at that, Chell Charged into Jayk,

Knocking him down with the companion cube."Ouch, Wheatley is this the Person you were talking

About?"said Jayk."Yes, Oh Chell nice to see you, I just want to say sorry" said Wheatley.

"Hello Chell, I'm jayk oh and Wheatley I think she's giving you the silent treatment" said Jayk.

"She's Mute, You know" said Wheatley."Mute? Wait a moment, here you go, Chell" said Jayk,

Handing her a neck collar."Put around your neck, It's a Aperture Brand Voice Simulator, whatever

You think the simulator will say for you" said Jayk."Oh really, I doubt that" said The Simulator.

Chell was quite surprised at the Simulator."Oh I Don't Believe It! A Aperture Personality Core!"

Said a Person who had entered the narrow street."Who are you?"Said Wheatley."Gabe Lenwel

Of Gabe's Bookstore, you came from Aperture, right?" said Gabe."Yes!"said Wheatley."Well

Seemingly some Aperture Drones are trying to kill you lot, you can hide in my place" said Gabe.

"one moment" said Jayk, pulling what looked like a TV remote and pointed at the space ship

Which shrunk."What? its a Aperture Shrink/De-Shrink Ray" said Jayk, picking up the tiny

Ship and putting it in his pocket. They then headed for Gabe's Place to find it was destroyed.

"Looks Like a Aperture Battle Cruiser did this" Said Wheatley. It was at that moment a claw picked

Them and pulled them into a Space Ship 5 times bigger than jayk's and as soon as they were inside

The spaceship it set course for Aperture…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7:Aperture and The Cores


	7. Chap 7:Return to Aperture and the Cores

Portal 3: Chapter 7: Return To Aperture and The Cores

A/N: Yeah ChapS 8 and 9 should be up in a week.

-Cameo to first person to spot Aros13's Cameo-

Chell, Wheatley, Jayk and the Companion Cube were dropped into GLaDOS's chamber."Ah Welcome again Mute, Moron, Cube and oh… it cant be you!"said GLaDOS. "oh yes it can!"said Jayk. "what are you talking about?"said Chell. "oh you had to give her one of those" said GLaDOS. "yes, I did have to, sweetie" said Jayk. A glass wall seals Chell and Wheatley off from Jayk and the floor opens…

-14 test Chambers later-

"enjoy your rest period" said GLaDOS. Jayk and Wheatley enter through the door. "nice to see you, I have a plan but it will take a while" said Jayk."Dizzy!"shouts one of Many Cores in the corner." what in the..oh Corrupted cores" said Chell."You are a boring woman, bored! bored! boorrrreee…ERROR CODE 13:please reboot" said another core."Here I am talking when there's writing to be done" said a different core. The cores get sucked into a Pnematic Diversity Vent and the floor begins to crack before the Trio plummet down….

-a while later-

The Trio Wake up at the bottom of a pit."It's time I told you about Your New Testing Partner…meet Mel" said GLaDOS. The wall of the pit opens to reveal Mel.

A/N:Right well Chapter 8 then Intermission Chap then Chap 9 then Ending Song Chap and then We will be done with Portal 3 but don't worry because then I'm doing Portal 4.


	8. Chapter 8:Mel and Escaping with Doug

Portal 3: Past, Present and Future

Chapter 8:Mel and the Escape with Doug

A/N:Sorry bout delays have been really Part 2 will commence right after I finish Part the remaining cameo's will be in Part 2

"Who are you?"said Mel."We are Fellow Test Subjects, I'm Chell, this is Jayk and Wheatley" said Chell."Of course I remember you Chell we went to Nursery,I guess you don't remember" said Mel."Brain damaged" Muttered Wheatley. They then entered the next test chamber. "This is your first Co-Operative test so don't….you know die" said GLaDOS. The Chamber started shifting fast. "What is happening?"shouting GLaDOS, her voice sounding a little more human. "My Plan,that's what! Thank You, Doug!"said Jayk. The chamber then crashed into a wall.

-Sometime later-

They woke up and realised that they were in a stood and realised that the were not alone in the Elevator….A man with a beard was in it with them."Is it really you,Doug?" said Jayk. "Yes it is but how did you survive? "said Doug."Well you see….

-FLASHBACK-

Doug is outside GLaDOS's Chamber pushing Mel and Chell into a small shaft.

"Daddy, where are you going?"said Mel."I'm going to find Jayk,

To see if I can convince him" said Doug. Doug walks into GLaDOS's Chamber

Where they have finished installing the Morality Core."And so, on behalf

Of CEO, Cave Johnson who died 1 year ago today, I will now activate GLaDOS"

Said Carmel, the head of Management. Doug notices Jayk standing at the back of the

Crowd. "Jayk,why won't you listen, GLaDOS Is 100% Corrupt"said Doug still standing

Near the door."I'm sorry,I couldn't stop them,the Idiot core they put in storage 5,

It's Wheatley" whispered Jayk."What?"said Doug. Then Carmel pushed

The button having finished his speech. The lights flickered and GLaDOS

Activated. GLaDOS powered up and faced the crowd who started clapping.

GLaDOS seemed to be looking at the power button. GLaDOS then said

"Thanks for waking me, you are going to get a surprise".The crowd except

For Jayk laughed. The Neurotoxin started pouring out the vents. Carmel

Pressed the button but it wouldn't work. Jayk turned to look at Doug

And shouted"Doug, the door!".Doug noticed the door was sealing and ran under

ran to the door but he was too had sealed

FLASHBACK END-

"So how did you survive ?"said Doug."I managed to use the old Teleporter before GLaDOS shut it off

And ended up top,I just took off in Carmel's Aperture ship and i…"said

lift stopped at GLaDOS's was it…

A/N:Right Intermission Chap then Chap 9 then we are onto Part 2


End file.
